


Baby Bowser and Daddy Charles

by lavenderjaminals



Series: Young Fam Fic [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Baby Bjorn?, Baby Bowser - Freeform, Dad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, baby sling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjaminals/pseuds/lavenderjaminals
Summary: Charles decides to try out a baby sling on a certain adorable pupper.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Young Fam Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855360
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Baby Bowser and Daddy Charles

**Author's Note:**

> An idea suggested on Discord. 
> 
> Based on the Ruminate scene when Charles opens his cloak to reveal the mini dragon Bowser.

Charles and Sam had gone shopping earlier in the day, to pick up items that they needed for the newly arriving twins. Sam was now in her third trimester, so they were purchasing the rest of the baby items and completing the finishing touches to the nursery. They were now back at home, opening the items they had purchased. 

Charles had picked up the baby sling and was inspecting it. 

“Charles? Is something wrong?” 

“No, Bunty, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering how they expect us to know the sling is good until the baby has arrived. By that point, it will be too late to refund it.” 

“Um, I’ve never even thought of that, Charles,” Sam giggled, making Charles smile a little from seeing her happy, “Maybe put some books in it or something?” 

“Samara, babies are not rectangular prisms. That would make them terribly hard to deliver, not to mention very strange looking.” 

Sam gaped at Charles, taken aback until she realized he was joking. She then smiled and shook her head. 

“You’ll be great at dad jokes, that’s for sure.”

Smirking, Charles replied, “I find my jokes quite charming, and witty. I think our children will quite enjoy the jokes I crack.” He strapped on the sling, and looked around the living room they were in until he saw Bowser sniffing at a particularly crinkly piece of wrapping. “Bowser, come here!” He called in a sweet tone. Bowser looked up, and trotted over to his daddy to see what his human needed. Charles picked Bowser up, and began to strap him into the sling. 

“Charles? What are you doing?” Sam asked from the couch, watching her husband strap a terribly confused Bowser into the baby sling. 

“I figure that because Bowser is our child in a sense, has four limbs and is considerably more baby-shaped than anything else in this house, I could try the baby sling on him.” Tightening the final strap, Charles turned to give Sam a view of Bowser strapped to his chest. The pup seemed to be enjoying the new situation, looking excited from the new perspective.

Bowser’s head was turning in every direction, his tongue hanging out. His legs twitched a bit every time he saw another thing he was interested in, causing Sam and Charles to laugh. 

“Somehow I doubt our children will be as enthralled with the view as Bowser is, but we may just be surprised. Samara? What do you think?” 

“I’m thinking that we should get a triplet baby sling, if they even make those. Wait- Charles, we got the sling for one child! Not two! We’re going to have twins, Charles!” Sam sighed in frustration as she wondered how something so important could have slipped her mind. 

“It’s alright, Samara. We can go to the store again tomorrow to get the twin baby sling. And maybe, we can get another pet to test out the other side while we’re at it.” He smiled mischievously, and laughed when Sam shouted his name, surprised by his sudden admission to getting another furry companion. Or maybe their new companion wouldn’t be so furry after all…


End file.
